


For treasure

by Ivaleen



Series: Leitmotiv [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Family Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaleen/pseuds/Ivaleen
Summary: Randall Ascot has vowed to discover the secrets of the Azran.
Relationships: Randall Ascot & Angela Ledore, Randall Ascot & Hershel Layton, Randall Ascot & Randall Ascot's father
Series: Leitmotiv [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	For treasure

A treasure— that was what he was looking for. Specifically,  the Azran’s treasures, something which would change the world as well as the course of people’s lives. That was what he swore he’d find someday, to forget about the misery his father brought upon him.  Then he could finally break free of these chains, and start living his own life; he would not have to prove his worth anymore to anyone around him.

H e did not understand why his friends were so reluctant to accompany him on his improvised adventures, nor why they couldn’t see why archaeology and puzzles were so great. He was born to be an explorer, a thinker; he was born to unravel the secrets lost civilizations had le f t behind. And when he’d have unlocked the Azran’s secrets, then he would set out for new adventures, and discover even more legacies.  All this in a lifetime’s work. It could be accomplished by no one else than him. Then, even his father, no matter how much he hated the  _stupid and childish dreams_ (as he always called them) of his son, would reconsider these statements, and he’d end up  respecting  hi m and his work —Randall Ascot wouldn’t have to stay in his father’s shadow for the rest of his life. He had never dreamed of it, anyway. He didn’t want the wealthy life, he didn’t want to become such a bitter and arrogant man.  He'd rather become an archaeology professor, one his students would look up to.

He hoped that he would always have Angela and Hershel by his side as he’d start to become a well-known archaeologist.  Though Hershel never admitted it, he loved that, the thrill of adventure, the challenge of a good puzzle, the feeling that there was still so much to discover in the world. But Randall believed that one day, he would change his mind. If not for him, at least for the sake of his best friend; to honor what he’d discovered with him, to always remember all these times when it was just the two of them, alone in deserts, forests, and so many other places. 

And Angela…he cared for her more than he usually confessed. But he always  suspected  that she never quite understood how he truly felt—he couldn’t lie here in Stansbury all day, waiting for something to happen. He was driven by such force and passion; he just couldn’t let all that behind to please her. Furthermore, all the risks he was taking were worth it! The look she’d have on her face, the day he’d return from a far-away expedition, carrying a huge treasure, ready to spread the word about his new-found information and theories about the Azran.  The pride all his friends would feel were worth a thousand times  his risky travels.

After a while, the time had finally come. Hershel and he left Stansbury to investigate the Azran’s ruins. There was something huge, something earth shattering waiting for them at the end of these ruins—he couldn’t shake the feeling. At only seventeen, he was going to make a name for himself. All according to plan.

He couldn’t wait to go home with that treasure. 


End file.
